Drama And CHEER For This Senior Year
by Lilmonkey1507
Summary: Senior year has arrived and so has Alex and the rest of the Squad drama. With the thought of college approaching the Ducks struggle to keep strong and not get sucked in to the new drama coming Alex's way PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: I got a lot of comments on my new Amore story that you guys really like the Alex stories so I'm going to make your day!!!! **

"Senior year! Hells to the yeah!" Alex announced walking into the halls of Eden Hall, hand in hand with Adam. "We're going to rule this school the Duck way!"

Adam smiled and squeezed her hand. He still couldn't believe Alex had chosen him over Portman. Yet there they where holding hands and walking around Eden Hall.

"Hey Alex!" a sophomore girl called as Alex walked past her.

"Hey Mary, you trying out for cheerleading again this year?" Alex asked and the girl nodded shyly. As Alex kept walking underclassmen greeted her as if she was royalty. Alex would reply to each one of them using there names or nicknames. Adam still couldn't figure out how she did it.

"Welcome back to Eden Hell." Portman greeted sarcastically as the couple stopped at their lockers. The Ducks were lucky enough to have their lockers all in the same place just like they had since their sophomore year. After the ducks had kicked the varsity teams butt they had become the in crowd. Even the cheerleaders became more popular.

"Its not that bad here." Alex protested. "Its like a mall with out a Hot Topic…..No your right. It is that bad."

"You and your Hot Topic." Sami said walking up behind them.

"Hey ya'll." Dwayne said ignoring Sami altogether. "Can you believe we're seniors?"

"Cant believe you are." Sami said under her breath and walked away.

"Sami!" Alex called after her but she kept walking. Alex turned towards Dwyane and rolled her eyes. Ever since he had broken up with Sami their freshman year, things where always tense between the two of them, and it was getting worse.

"Firefly!" Fulton said picking Alex up and spinning her around. When he placed her back down he took off down the call so Alex couldn't smack him. Alex just laughed and took Adam's hand once more. Portman tensed a little like he did every time he saw Alex touch Adam or smile at him like she was extremely in love. Portman turned saying good bye to the others and found the rest of the team and squad in the auditorium sitting in the back as usual. He took a seat next to Doni with a heavy sigh. She was the only one that knew he was still crazy about Alex.

"Move on bro." Doni said sitting back in her chair. "There are a lot of good looking girls here."

A group of junior girls walked by and each one of them checked Portman out while Doni looked them up and down. "Look at them. The red head is hot. The short one isn't bad either."

Portman just rolled his eyes and shook his head as Dean Buckly stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome to the old and new students of Eden Hall!" He began when the auditorium doors swung open and the laughter of Alex filled the large room.

"Sorry!" Alex said leading Adam to two emply seats in front of Doni and Portman. "Keep on Speachin Dean!"

"Why thank you Alex." Buckly said trying to keep a stern look on his face. "Are you sure I can go on with out an interruption from the Conways and the rest of your group?"

"No guarantees!" Collin called causing the student body to laugh.

"All right every one lets calm down now." Buckly protested. "There are many exciting things going on this year. For one Hockey and cheerleading tryouts start this week after school. Second we have a new club. The theater Club started by Sami, Sara, and Sassy Conway!"

"OwOw!" Alex cheered causing Adam to bring her closer to him so he could attempt to keep her quite.

"And just a warning to all new students." Buckly said a little sternly. "We do not use dog, cat, or rat in out lunch menu. We do not use trouble makers to heat the school and we do not have a student buddy program where underclassmen carry upper classmen's books to class….Did I forget anything seniors?"

Alex smirked. She knew he was actually referring to her.

"I believe he's telling you to behave." Frankie teased.

"hey I only made up the trouble maker makes school warm thing." Alex demanded. "The study buddy was all Charlie, Portman, and Fulton's evil master plan."

"Uh huh. And the pet lunch menu?" Doni asked. Alex just nodded towards Adam.

"That wasn't all me!" Adam demanded. "Averman and Seth had a part in it as well."

"Thanks man. Blame it on the red heads." Seth said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But if I do recall it was you who said, and I quote: 'Poor Fido. He was such a good puppy.' End quote."

"What the harm in that?" Adam asked with a shrug.

"You said it to a freshman girl right after she took a bite of a hamburger." Averman said with a smirk. Every one couldn't help but laugh. Adam seemed more mischievous the last couple of years. No one was sure if it was Alex's doing or if he was just coming out of his shell.

"With that ending note. Leys get started on a good, productive school year." Buckly said giving the team and squad a warning look. The group just laughed and lead the way out. As they walked down the hallway they heard Alex gasp dramatically. They turned towards her to see that she was froze in the middle of the hallway. She smiled and raced down the hall toward two new students. When she reached the girl she almost knocked her over as she brought her into a huge hug. Alex's siblings groaned.

"Ash! What the bajesus are you doing her?" Alex asked letting the girl go, then turned to the boy. "And with….Him?"

"Ouch." The boy teased and Alex gave him a hug. She then turned to her friends. The only ones that knew the two where Alex's siblings and Portman.

"Every one this is my Bestie Ashley and this is…" Alex said looking the boy up and down pretending to be disgusted.

"Loser. Moron. Renard. Assface." Ashley suggested. "I could keep going."

"Ouch Ashley. I heart you." The boy teased. Ashley pretended to gag.

"He's Billy." Alex said between Ashley and Billy's silent fight. She rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Ashley's waist, picked her up, and moved her away from Billy. "You two haven't changed at all."

The Conways took turns welcoming the two to Eden Hall then the others introduced themselves. Adam came up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around her. Alex turned around in his arms and kissed him.

"Separate." Buckly said walking past the couple. Alex stayed in Adam's arms but pulled out of the kiss till Buckly passed, then kissed Adam again.

"I see that!" Buckly called from down the hall. Adam laughed and waved at the Dean behind Alex's back. Ashley couldn't believe how close Alex was with Adam. She was even starting to look like her sisters.

**XOX**

"So what you all wanna do?" Dwayne asked when the last bell rang.

"Tryout practice." Sami said rolling her eyes. "Ring any bells?"

Alex lightly smacked her sister as a warning. She was getting tired of her and Dwayne's crap. "Come on. Lets hit the ice."

The team took one end of the ice and the squad took the other. Alex started some music causing an up roar from the squad.

"G Slide!" Mandy exclaimed as she and Frankie started to dance. The music then changed to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. Alex skated around the rink then did a triple axle just as a group of students skated onto the ice. The music got shut off and Orian skated past Alex giving her a look that read behave. Orian was un officially in charge of the Squad practices since they couldn't keep a cheer coach for very long. There was some conflicts with Alex and every new coach that tried to change her.

"Welcome, one by one I'd like you to tell me your name and what your trying out for." Orian said holding a clip board in his hand.

"Christina Applemen, Cheerleading." A very young looking red head girl replied. Alex looked the girl up an down then looked at the squad. They just shrugged. There ended up being thirty three kids trying out for cheerleading and twenty trying out for the hockey team.

"I told you cheerleading was better!" Alex called over towards the Ducks.

"Watch yourself Cuz!" Charlie teased. "Your asking for war!"

"That's enough!" Orian said shaking his head. He loved his job but on some days he had to keep reminding himself that. "Alex….yeah I know you got it all under control. Alright Newbies, lets see what you got. Julie the Cat! Get in the net!"

Julie obayed and the new players lined up. Each one took a shot at her and only a few players from the JV team last year got past her. Alex watched a moment longer then turned to the squad.

"Ok so how many of you have ice skating experience?" Alex asked. All thirty three students raised their hands.

"Ok how many have cheered on ice before?" Sami asked. Only sixteen of them raised their hands. And that was only because they where last years JV squad.

"You sixteen go with Sami and Brad over there." Alex said. She turned to her squad thinking about who she wanted to work with…and more important who Sami wouldn't scream at later. "Sassy, Misty, Seth and Danny go with them."

The four of them groaned but went without any other complaint. Alex smirked and looked at the other seventeen trying out.

"Ok every one else with me." Alex said with a smile. "Ok you three guys go ahead and stand over their with Collin, Drew and Frankie."

Alex popped her shoulders, a bad habit she picked up from Amanda, and took a deep breath. "Ok girls how many of you have been lifted?"

The girls looked at her confused. Alex smirked and looked back at Collin. He came up behind her and lifted her in the air. Alex did a few cheer arm movements and Collin put her down. "That's what I mean."

Four girls raised their hands. Alex was impressed. She had the four girls practice with the boys as she worked with the others. When practice was over Alex skated up to Charlie and put an arm around his shoulders.

"How many do you think will come back tomorrow?" Alex asked looking over at the very tired newbies. Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"Well the ones who tried out last year will, then maybe three or for of the others." Charlie said with a smirk. He watched as some of the newbies had to have help getting off the ice. "I take that back. Good luck with getting any of them to come back."

Alex nudged her cousin playfully. "Gee thanks for the confidence. What do you think I am? A cheer captain from hell?"

"Close." Adam said skating up to Alex. "Punk Cheerleader…Scary as hell."

"Alex playfully pushed him away then took a hold of his hand. "Awe I heart you too."

"Get a room!" Collin called over as he helped a fallen newbie to her feet. Alex gave Adam a wink and they quickly raced off the ice hearing Collin yell after them. "No I was kidding! Cake eater I will beat you up one side and down the other if you violate my sister that way!"

Alex paused and gave Collin her best puppy dog face. "But Collin!" I want to be violated that way!"

"Gross!" the other Conways protested all together. Alex just laughed and headed toward the locker room as Adam just stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Alex had just said that in front of everyone. But then again it was Alex. Not even her family knew what would come out of her mouth. Shaking it off Adam entered the guys locker room and just prayed the other guys hadn't seen him blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the mighty ducks**

**AN: here's the next chapter. I'll try to update as much as possible but I find my self computer less at the moment but I'll update when I can.**

Alex flung herself on her dorm bed and groaned. She hated having to stay in the dorms for her senior year. She wasn't even sure why it was required for the cheerleading squad and the hockey team. What really made her mad was the fact that the guys only had two in each room when the girls had four. Alex had to share with Connie, Julie and Doni. She was glad she didn't have to share with the Barbies yet she just didn't like staying in the dorms.

"So are you and Adam doing the dirty deed yet?" Doni asked as the girls got ready for bed. Alex almost flung her hair tie across the room.

"What?" Alex couldn't believe she had asked that. She looked over at the other two girls for support but found none. They were also wanting to know the answer. "Oh come on girls. Do I look like the type of girl who would like to…girl talk?"

"Do I?" Doni asked and Alex sighed. She got her there.

"No we haven't." Alex said putting her hair up. "I haven't even seen him shirtless yet. Even in the locker room he always changes with a shirt on."

"Awe that's so innocent." Julie said with a giggle. "Scooter and I where like that for like three weeks."

"Freshman year for me." Connie said blushing a little.

"Never been with a guy." Doni said reading a magazine. Alex tried to hide her surprise. She knew Connie wasn't a virgin, but that had only happened that summer. Julie was a complete surprise. She dated Scooter till her junior year, when he went off to college and cheated on her.

"Yes Alex my dear, you're the only one in this room who has not been sexually active with some one." Julie said throwing her friend the shirt she had been wearing. Doni glanced over a moment then went back to her magazine. The girls had gotten used to Doni being a lesbian and didn't mind if she looked. They all knew she wouldn't try anything. The only one that was her type was Alex any way.

"I blame Adam for that." Connie said handing Julie a pajama top so that she wasn't sitting there in her bra. "We all know if you had chosen some one else… lets just say I don't think you'd be sleeping here much."

"Gross you guys! That's my brother your not naming yet hinting about." Doni said sarcastically. "Yet I have to agree with the only two gossip queens in this room."

The others laughed. It was true. Connie and Julie could almost beat the Barbies on school gossip. Alex just shook her head.

"You guys are actually wrong on that tidbit of information most likely gotten from a nosey cousin of mine." Alex said sounding a little embarrassed. "Adam has asked to take it to the next level. But I said no."

The other girls gasped. They would never have guessed that.

"Why?" Doni asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know for herself or for her brother but she wanted to know. Alex shrugged. She wasn't sure.

"Your scared of losing him aren't you?" Julie asked and Alex just shrugged again. She really didn't know.

**XOX**

Alex sat down next to Portman at the Breakfast table. He looked around and was surprised to find Adam wasn't anywhere in sight. Alex smiled at him.

"He's not a breakfast kind of guy." Alex explained. "He only came cause I did, but now that we're staying in the dorms, he and Charlie are sleeping in."

"How will you survive with out your other half?" Portman teased. Alex just rolled her eyes. Ever since Alex had chosen Adam over him, Portman had carried a grudge. She was even starting to worry about him. When ever she saw him in the halls he was by himself or talking to Doni. She never saw him with the Ducks.

"It will be hard, but I know my friends will see me through it." Alex said with a smile. Slowly her smile faded and she looked away from him. It was still awkward between them when they where alone. She then laughed and turned back towards him. "We girl talked about you last night."

"Oh yeah what about?" Portman asked with a smile. "My hot body? My gorgeous eyes? My sexy ass?"

"Actually we talked about how they believed I'd no longer be a virgin if I had chosen you." Alex replied causing him to spray his milk all over the table. "Yeah I bet I had that same reaction. Well I got to go make sure Adam and Charlie haven't brutally murdered their alarm clocks and are ready for school."

"Good luck with that." Portman teased.

Alex knocked on the door to 104 and waited. She could hear some one running around and she knew one of them had been sleeping shirtless. The door swung open and Adam stood in the doorway as he pulled his shirt the rest of the way down. Alex sucked in her breath then quickly turned away. What she saw was surprising in so many levels. Adam was surprisingly very well built.

"Hey." Adam said tiredly. And before he could say anything else Alex jumped in his arms and kissed him lustfully. Adam slowly pulled away with a huge smile on his face. "Miss me much?"

"Oh shut up." Alex replied and shut the door behind her. She jumped at him again knocking them down to the floor. Adam laughed and rolled over on top of her.

"Am I going to have to tie you up?" Adam asked kissing her as he ran his hand over her bare leg.

"Alex if you answer that, our room will become completely off limits." Charlie said sitting up in bed. Alex and Adam moved apart but Adam kept his hand on her leg. Charlie groaned and got out of bed. He grabbed some clean clothes and left the room. Adam mischievously smiled. Alex grabbed the front of his shirt and brought him back down to her. As they kissed Adam's hand never left her leg while Alex's hands ran up and down his stomach. Alex pulled away but Adam didn't stop. He kissed her neck and her cheeks.

"You got to get ready for school." Alex said then giggled as Adam's hand ran up her side gentle enough to tickle her.

"I can dress fast." Adam replied just as the door swung open. Adam looked over his shoulder to see the entire Conway family standing there.

"Never though he had it in him." Sara teased. Alex grabbed the nearest hard item, a shoe, and threw it at her. Adam stood up and helped Alex to her feet.

"Get dressed. You've got five minutes to get to your first class." Alex said kissing his cheek.

Surprising every one Adam took his shirt off and tossed it to one side. The Conway girls gasped in surprise as Alex went weak in the knees. She turned towards the door looking almost dumbfounded. Every one backed up and Alex held the door as if supporting herself.

"I've got to ravish my boyfriend now." Alex said slamming the door in their faces and locked it behind her. She knew Charlie had forgotten his key. She turned to see Adam was still standing there shirtless. She walked up to him and ran her hands over his bare skin. "And you've been hiding this from me why?"

Adam smiled and held her close. "To torture you. Now you'll never be able to get me out of your head. Every time you'll think of this moment or see me shirtless you won't be able to control yourself."

"You've been around me to long." Alex teased. "You're even starting to think like me."

"Isn't that why you fell in love with me? The night we danced together in your hotel room. You realized I wasn't the shy kid the rest of the team took me for." Adam said kissing her forehead. She looked up at him in surprise. He had called her sisters cheep Dollar Store barbies. She smiled and sweetly kissed his lips.

"I believe that's the day I fell in love. But the day you caught my eye was the first day I met you." Alex said then rushed off to allow Adam to get dressed. She also knew it wouldn't look to good if they both entered the same class late.

**XOX**

Alex didn't see Adam till lunch and it was bugging the crap out of her. Every time she thought about him, she thought about him standing in his room shirtless. Her day dreams would take it even farther. When she saw him walk through the cafeteria doors she couldn't help but jump up from her seat and race into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her lips to his. The whole cafeteria exploded in applause. Alex ignored it till she heard the Dean's voice.

"Please don't make me warn you two again. I'm sure you wouldn't like detention much this year." He warned. Alex put her feet down, blushing from ear to ear. Adam only smirked.

"Bugging you already?" Adam teased. Alex playfully smacked his chest.

"Your not funny." She replied leading him to the lunch line. The whole time they stood in line Alex couldn't keep her hands or eyes off Adam. He kissed her forehead and turned her around so she'd pay attention to what she wanted to eat and not what she lusted for. But he still held on to her in some way. The only ones that seemed to notice the difference between the two of them where the Conways and Portman.

"Do you think they've slept together?" Portman asked. "I know they say they haven't but look at them."

Doni watched them for a moment then laughed. She had heard the story about what the Conways had walked in on earlier that day. "No they haven't gotten down and dirty. But since they've started dating Alex always had her sex appeal over Adam. So Adam kept wanting more yet Alex could keep his interest with out sleeping with him….kind of like how you cant stop thinking about the make out session you two shared in Chicago….Ok sorry god back to my point….well any way Alex saw Adam shirtless for the first time today….According to my source you better hope he doesn't have a random strip tease in the penalty box because yours will be forgotten….any way the tables have been turned…..yeah I know I'm random….oh don't give me that look just because I hate every thing girly related doesn't mean I cant still speak the language."

Portman just shook his head. He was glad he knew his sister so well because other wise he would have been lost. "So what your saying is that Adam and I had the same wanting of her yet he had the mystery that I didn't. he has a better body than me….but now Alex has seen it. So she wants him the same way I want her."

"That's just what I said." Doni said.

"And who did you get this information from?" Portman asked.

"The Barbies." Doni said with a shrug. "And you know how complex their lingo is."

Alex came up behind Portman and gave him a hug then sat down next to him as Adam sat across from her. She smiled at him then turned to Portman. "So why don't you sit with the Ducks any more?"

Portman shrugged. "If I sit with them there would be no room for Doni. And you know her well enough to realize the stuck up preppies around here avoid her."

"Not every one would." Alex said with a smirk as she waved some people over. Billy and Ashley came over and took a seat. Billy across from Portman and Ashley across from Doni. Portman bumped fists with Billy and started to eat. Every so often he'd see a group of girls go by and do a double take at Adam and Billy. It was almost scary at how much they looked alike. Portman still remembered how much Alex had hated Billy back in Iowa and yet now both Ashley and Alex seemed cool with him. Alex giggled and whispered a warning at Adam as she reached under the table and pushed Adams foot away. With out saying a word Portman stood up and walked way.

"Dean!" Alex called after him but Doni shook her head.

"Let him go. He need to get over this." Doni said a little bitterly.

Alex was almost taken back by the sound of her voice. Alex never thought of the impact her dating Adam would have on Portman. It all became clear to her. The reason he had distanced himself from the Ducks and why he never talked to her like that had before. She was so wrapped up in Adam that she wondered what else she had missed. She turned and watched the Ducks. Charlie was eating in silence instead of cracking jokes or talking to Fulton. Connie and Guy where sitting next to each other but Guy was talking to Averman and Connie was flirting with Luis. Ken, Russ and Goldberg where sitting farther down the table acting the same not even caring that sitting at the next table to them was the squad. Fulton and Dwayne where sitting with Amanda and Diana along with some girls from their class. Julie was no where in sight. The squad seemed to have split into a guys table and a girls table while Drew and Collin sat by themselves at the other end of the cafeteria.

"Hey Adam? Where's Julie?" Alex asked. Adam looked around and shrugged.

"No clue. She's been doing that a lot lately. The only time I ever see her is at practice and classes." Adam said not sounding to concerned. "I heard that she and Danny have been really close lately. I think they're both getting home sick."

Alex couldn't believe she didn't know. And Julie was on of her roommates. "What else have I missed?"

Alex got up leaving her tray and went to find Julie. When she walked up to their room Alex heard voices.

"I really don't think she does it on purpose." Julie protested. "She's in love. A girl in love misses a lot of things…like the fact another guy still likes her."

"I know but still. She's changed. "She's not the same Alex she was when we first met her." Portman replied. "Like the old Alex would have seen all of us struggling to stay together. The only thing that brings us together is hockey…and we're struggling even with that."

"Did I tell you Scooter still calls me?" Julie asked sadly. "I dint know why I cant let him go."

"And I'm still stuck on Alex." Portman said sadly. "Aren't we a sad pair."

Alex leaned back up against the wall. She had forgotten about every one else having problems when all of hers had gone away. She couldn't believe she had been so selfish. There was no way she could let this go on. Instead of going to her last classes she headed to one of the most important places to the Ducks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: I hope you like this chapter! I added something extra different so let me know what you think and if I should keep some people or not!!!! Let me KNOW!!!! I'm stuck with a few future chapters and your help with the bottom AN will help big time.**

"Where The hell is Alex?" Sami asked angrily. Practice had started five minutes before and every one was starting to get worried. Especially Adam. He couldn't concentrate on any thing. He kept watching the doors. When Orian realized that he hadn't made a single goal he looked over at the squad. He blew his whistle and all the kids froze.

"Where is Alex?" Orian asked. Every one shrugged. "When was the last time you saw her Banks?"

Lunch. When she went to got look for Julie." Adam said sounding very worried. The others started to worry even more. Knowing that Adam hadn't seen her in that long meant something was up. Julie glanced over at Portman. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. Has she heard them talking.

"Dang you guys really cant function with out me can ya?" Alex said skating onto the ice. Adam raced over to her and gave her a huge hug. Alex kissed his cheek. "Don't be upset baby. I just had to go take care of a few things."  
Adam gave her an odd look. She always told him what she was up to, but now she seemed to be avoiding his eye.

"Lets practice." Alex said turning around and skating towards the squad. Adam stood there for a moment then skated back to the team.

"Where the hell have you been!" Sami demanded as she smacked Alex in the back of the head. "You are our Captain! You cant just show up late because you feel like it."

"Calm down. Damn. I just did some thing so ubberly fantastic for every one and this is the thanks I get. Cheese wiz that's learned me to think twice." Alex said putting her arm around her sister. "Lets just practice… So how many came back?"

"Twenty-eight." Sami said sounding very impressed.

When practice was over Alex skated up to Orian and before he could stop her, Alex grabbed his whistle and blew into it. Every one froze at the shrill sound and turned towards Alex.

"Ducks with me! Every one else can go." Alex said with a mischievous smile. She saw Charlie nudge Adam and ask what was going on. Adam just shrugged. He really had no clue. The team and squad circled her and Alex looked almost giddy. "OK so. I just booked the old ice rink where the Ducks started. You know the one Bombay always took the D5 Ducks too."

"What for?" Sami asked.

"Because lovely sister of mine. I've sort of ignored all of you since Adam and I started dating again and well…" Alex said taking Adam's hand in hers. "I don't want to lose any of you. I mean this is our last year together. Our senior year. Starting next year we could be anywhere. I just don't want us to become distant from each other."

Every one was shocked. Adam kissed her forehead. He hardly ever heard her talk that way. Not even to him.

"So clear your schedules and meet me there at six." Alex said leading Adam off the ice. He waited to speak till every one was out of ear shot.

"So what's this whole deal about?" Adam asked. Alex just smiled.

"It's a surprise for every one." Alex replied. "But we have an hour before we meet the others so… what would you like to do?"

Adam smiled mischievously making Alex giggle. "We could finish what we started earlier."

Alex bit her lower lip playfully. "I'm sure you'd enjoy that. Hurry and get changed. Meet me here in five."

She gave him a quick kiss and walked off. Adam watched her go and smiled. He knew he was the luckiest guy in the school.

When Adam bet back up with Alex he almost couldn't breath. She looked extremely good in a pare of nearly there jeans. They just hand enough fabric to leave the imagination guessing. Her top was a black tight band tee. She left her hair down and curly at the ends with black and red highlights. Her nails where painted black and her bracelets, earrings and necklace where black and red gothic styled. And of corse her shoes where Heeleys. Adam couldn't help but wonder what strangers would think if they saw them together. Him in his preppy American Eagle jeans and read Abercrombie t-shirt. They seemed so different from each other.

With out even saying a word Alex grabbed his hand and lead him to her new car. A black mustang. Before he could even open the door she pressed him up against it. Her eyes wantingly searching his face before she kissed his neck, then his lips.

"Save if for when you are off school property Alex." A teacher said walking past them. Alex giggled. She didn't even know who that teacher was. She let Adam get into the car and she got into the drivers seat.

"Who was that?" Alex asked starting her car.

"Mr. Fisher." Adam explained. "He teaches pre-algebra."

"How did he know my name?" Alex asked then shook her head. Every one at Eden Hall seemed to know who she was. It was impossible to go through the halls with out some one saying hello to her. She drove off till she was parked in front of her house. Adam didn't even look over at his house as they both got out of the car and raced into Alex's house.

"Hey mom! Got to pick up a few things!" Alex called leading Adam up the stairs into her room. She closed the door behind her and jumped into Adam's arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist letting him guide them to where ever he wanted. He pushed her up against the wall surprising Alex. He kissed her neck and let one hand ravel up and down her leg as the other held her up. Alex managed to get his shirt off and tossed it on the table next to hem. She ran her hand lightly over his chest causing chills to run through his body. Alex put her feet down and pushed him back to the bed. She laid down

next to him getting as close as she could with out laying on him. Adam got up on one elbow and looked down at her. The look on his face made Alex blush he looked very much in love.

"God your Beautiful." He said still staring down at her. Alex could feel her cheeks flush even darker. Even though they had dated for almost four years it was the first time he said it to her. Alex could almost feel her heart fly. He leaned down to kiss her but was interrupted by a knock at the door. Alex quickly got up and raced to the door. She threw Adam's shirt back to him and opened the door as soon as he had gotten it on.

"I should have known." Roxie said with a knowing smile. "Do I have to remind you two to behave?"

Alex just laughed. "Oh come on. You really think we where doing anything in here? Remember who your talking with."

"I wouldn't have believed it, but Adam's neck is covered in lip gloss." Roxie replied. Adam quickly reached up and sure enough he could feel something sticky on his neck. He blushed and tried his hardest to rub it off. Roxie just laughed. "you'll make your neck red doing that. I got some make up remover that will take that right off. Its down stairs in the bathroom. Sitting on the counter."

"Thanks Roxie." Adam said and walked away. Roxie then turned on her daughter.

"So when did this change occur?" She asked and Alex shrugged.

"It was only a heavy make out session." Alex replied. I'm still your innocent child."

"Ha innocent, only in that aspect." Roxie teased. "Just be careful. Adam is a sweet kid…and frankly I wouldn't mind having him as a son-in-law."

"Holy canoly and cherry stems mom! You did not just utter the S-I-L word!" Alex said taken back. "We're only in high school. We haven't even talked about if we are going to the same college next year."

"I'm just saying." Roxie said with a wink. "But any way. I came up here to tell you every think is as you planed."

"Even?" Alex started but didn't want to say any more, just in case Adam was heading back up the stairs. Roxie just nodded. Alex gave her mother a hug and raced down the stars to the bathroom where she found Adam. He was still having trouble getting the lip gloss off.

"Need help?" Alex asked holding back laughter. He handed her the wash cloth and she got the lip gloss off with no problem. she then fixed her lip gloss in the mirror.

"What is that stuff any way?" Adam asked. "Drive your boyfriend crazy lipgloss?"

Alex laughed. "No its called he's mine back the hell off. It comes off easily from a girls lips but not off guy's skin.

"Yeah no shit." Adam replied bringing her close. "But it looks good on you."

"Looks good on you too." Alex teased. "But lets head out. You can help me set up."

Alex walked away but Adam froze. "Set up what?"

**XOX**

When the Ducks got to the ice arena they couldn't believe what they were seeing. There where game stations set up all around the ice. Some of them even looked like the games Bombay had used on the D5 team. They then saw Alex and Adam skate onto the ice fallowed by a group of kids. Most of them were wearing the old D5 Ducks jerseys. Alex spotted the Ducks and waved them in.

"Old Ducks. Meet the new D5 Ducks." Alex said with a smile. "And see those three girls over there? Huge fans of the Barbies and excellent skaters."

The kids went nuts as they introduced themselves to their favorite players. Alex stood back with a smile on her face. The Ducks looked so excited to have fans other than Eden Hall Alumni. A man skated up behind Alex and looked proudly at the scene in front of him.

"You did good." Bombay said and Alex gave him a big hug. He hadn't been back in town for almost two years. Alex blew her whistle when every one turned towards her the old Ducks couldn't get to Bombay's side fast enough. Charlie picked Alex up in the air and gave her a huge bear hug. He then place her down in front of Adam so he could get to Bombay. Adam gave her a hug as well and kissed her forehead.

"This is awesome!" Adam said with a huge smile.

"Oh it gets better." Alex said as the rest of the Original D5 Ducks skated up to them along with Morgan Gray. Charlie went nuts. He gave each old team mate a huge hug and introduced them to the Ducks they didn't know. While the squad welcomed their old coach back.

"What are you all doing back?" Charlie asked.

"Ask Alex." Bombay said with a smile.

Alex looked down at he ice then back down at her friends. "Well I heard that the D5 Ducks needed a little help. So I figured why not get the original Ducks to help out. I just with they could stay longer."

A small girl walked up to Adam and Tugged on his shirt. Adam looked at her confused and the girl smiled shyly up at him. "I want to play like you."

Adam was shocked but smiled at the girl. "You know what. I bet you play even better than me by the end of the day."

The girl looked so happy Alex felt like crying with pride for her boyfriend.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Bombay asked. "D5 grab a Duck and lets get started."

The kids scrambled around to find a Duck then lined up in front of Bombay as the three extra girls went with the squad to learn a few new dances. They picked out two songs. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and 2 Step.

"You sure they aren't your biggest fans?" Misty teased. Alex laughed. She didn't want to remind her sisters that other than Eden Hall every one had forgotten about the punk cheerleader but having six almost identical girls on one squad was unforgettable. Alex helped the squad teach the girls then she stood back to watch the Ducks. They were having a great time. Alex smiled. She had done good.

After practice the Ducks and squad went out to eat at the diner. Something they hadn't don't together since their freshman year. Casey was so excited to see them all, especially Bombay, that she almost started to cry.

"So Cake-eater your still with Alex? Man I cant believe it." Jesse said with a laugh. Alex threw a fry at him then snuggled up with Adam. She looked around at all the original Ducks. Jesse and Terry still lived in town but Jesse decided to stick with public school even when Bombay found a way to get him into Eden Hall. He didn't want to leave his brother. Tammy and Tommy's parents had split. Their mom still lived in town but they lived with their father in Chicago. Not to far away from Portman's house. Peter moved to New York with his family and had grown a lot taller. He was almost as tall as Fulton. Karp was now in Hawk territory. He had lost interest in playing hockey after D5 but he still kept in touch with some of the old ducks. Alex was in awe over how the old team mates seemed to have never lost touch. Every one was joking around like they had all been friends for years. Food was thrown. Insults were given and Portman had gotten smacked by each girl there…more than once.

**XOX**

When Alex, Julie and Connie walked into their dorm room they where just in the middle of singing Lady Marmalade at the top of their lungs. Doni almost fell of the bed when she saw them.

"What have you all done to Alex?" Doni aside causing the girls to giggle.

"Tied her to a tree and tickled her with a feather till she did our evil bidding." Julie said as if the answer was obvious. Doni couldn't help but laugh. Julie usually never talked like that. Alex smiled and climbed into bed not caring that she was till in her stinky clothes. Connie and Julie got ready for bed and turned off the lights. Alex laid there for a while, unable to fall asleep.

"Alex?" Julie whispered.

"Yeah." Alex replied. Alex heard Julie's bed creak as the next thing Alex knew Julie was setting on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong?"

Julie sighed. "Um…Thank you."

"For what?" Alex asked sitting up next to Julie.

"For reminding us how much we really need each other." Julie said quietly. "I mean we were all going down fast. You helped remind up how close we really are. Even the old Ducks. They may not be part of the team now but they'd still have our backs."

Alex squirmed a little. She wasn't that good with girly feelings conversations. "I just don't want to lose you guys."

There was a long silence before Julie spoke again. "Go easy around Portman. He's still crazy about you and almost to the breaking point."

"I know." Alex replied with a sigh then put her head on Julie's shoulder. "I'll help you get rid of Scooter if you'd like. I know he still calls you. I can see it in your eyes after he does."

"The look of heartbreak and despair?" Julie said sounding almost depressed about the fact.

"No, strength and longing." Alex said with a smile. "Your longing to find some one else and the strength not to give in to him."

Julie gave Alex a hug. "You just made my night. Night Alex."

Alex smiled to herself as she laid down. "Night Juls."

**AN: Ok so do you think I should keep Morgan Gray, Peter, Karp, Tammy, Tommy, Terry and Jesse? I need to know big time! So please lots and lots of reviews to let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

**AN: here's the next chapter! Some plot lines thicken here in this chapter so be prepared to think WTF nope no way don't believe it! Lol please Read and Review!!!**

The next morning at breakfast the Ducks and squad pushed three lunch tables together and all sat together. There was even room for Amanda, Doni, Ashley, and Billy. The atmosphere through the whole cafeteria seemed to have changed. Every one was surprisingly hyper for seven in the morning.

"Do you think every one knew but us?" Julie asked looking around. Alex smiled. She knew exactly what Julie meant. It seemed like the other students copied their emotions. If things were rocky with the Ducks and Squad then the whole school was rocky.

_**Fuck what I said it don't mean shit now**_

_**Fuck the presents mine as well throw them out**_

_**Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack**_

_**Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back.**_

Julie's phone started to go off and she looked nervously at Alex.

"Give me the phone." Alex said and Julie did. Alex looked quickly down the table and hurriedly went to Fulton. "Answer this."

"Whose phone?" Fulton asked tiredly.

" Jul Baby's." Alex replied.

Fulton took the phone from her and answered. "Jul Baby's phone."

"Who the hell are you?" Scooter asked angrily.

"Why does it matter?" Fulton asked sounding bored. "I always answer all my girls' phones."

Alex grabbed the phone from Fulton before he could say any more in his tired state. "Hey Scooter, what's up man! Haven't seen your dumb ass in a ubber long time."

"Alex?" what are you doing in Julie's room…With that guy?" Scooter asked and Alex giggled. He was falling right into her trap. "Never mind. Will you tell her I called. And tell her to call me back."

Scooter hung up the phone. Alex set down next to Julie again and handed the phone back to her.

"So what was that about?" Julie asked. Alex smirked.

"When he heard Fulton answer the phone he got up set, meaning he still has feeling for you but doesn't want to admit it." Alex explained. "Then when Fulton said he always answers all his girls phones, that made him think that the guy on the phone was a bigger player than him. So when I talked to him and he recognized my voice he got scared. Now he knows that I know he's calling you. Which means he no longer had a hold on you and he'll be second guessing his actions. So you don't call him back. Make him call you."

"So you just lied? Now how am I going to keep up with all of that?" Julie asked sounding worried but Alex just smiled.

"I didn't lie once." Alex said taking a bite of eggs. "When Fulton is tired he'll almost do and repeat any thing you tell him. Jul Baby, is a nickname a lot of us have been calling you lately….no clue why but I think its cute….but any way Fulton is always answering your phone, along with any other girl that is his friend. And I merely giggled. No lie in there at all. Just his misinterpretation. Get a guy even the little bit suspicious, he'll start thinking way to much into things."

"Your good." Julie said with a smile.

"Why do you think she never gets in trouble? She's always got things figured out so no one lies for her." Sami said with a laugh. "She could be one hell of a business woman."

"Or a lawyer." Collin said shaking his head. "Can you imagine what a judge would think if Alex showed up in his court room. I'd be scared shitless."

Alex stood up and took a bow. "Thank you, thank you, I'll be here all year."

Adam took her hand and pulled her back down to the seat next to him. Alex giggled and rubbed her face in his neck. She knew he was ticklish there. Adam laughed and moved away from her. "Behave."

"Yes Sir." Alex teased taking another bite of eggs. She looked down at her phone and gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She looked over at her siblings. They quickly looked at their phones and each one shook their heads. None of them had gotten a message.

"What is it?" Adam asked worriedly.

"It's a text from Mike." Alex said surprised. She opened her phone and read it.

_Krissy ran away. Cant find her anywhere._

Alex stood up along with her family. Adam stood up as well but Alex shook her head. He sat down sulking a little as he watched his girlfriend walk away. Charlie patted Adam's back knowing he was upset. They both were and they could only sit back and watch.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Sami asked after Alex let them all read the text message.

"I don't know Sami, that's the only text I got." Alex replied. "I just don't understand why he told me and not any of you."

The rest of the Conways looked at each other nervously. Alex looked at them confused. They were hiding something. "What?"

Every one looked at Sami and nodded. Sami opened her mouth to speak but shook her head. "I cant. Misty you tell her. She likes you more. She's less likely to kill you than the rest of us."

Misty shook her head but when she saw the death glare she was receiving from Alex she decided talking was the best option. "Krissy is in the Fears."

Alex gasped and fell to her knees. She hadn't had a problem with the fears in almost three years. She couldn't believe her sister had gotten involved with them.

"Alex, if she's missing we have got to ask Billy if Hannah is missing as well." Collin said nervously. "If Hannah is missing, you can not go anywhere by yourself."

"If Krissy comes here she'll blend in." Alex said finding it hard to breath. "She's identical to you all. She can just walk in with out even a second glance."

Misty took Alex in her arms and held her close. "Don't get your self paranoid like that. You know the Fears have tattoos on their neck. And you know their style of dress. We also know that Krissy doesn't have a cheerleading uniform like this. We wont let anything hurt you."

Alex started to cry and hugged Misty close. The rest of the siblings surrounded her in a group hug. Alex then wiped away her tears and stood up. She walked away and headed back into the cafeteria. She ignored Adam who stood up when she walked in and headed right for Billy.  
"Call your mom." Alex demanded. "I need to know if Hannah is still there."

Billy didn't even ask questions. He just took out his phone and called his mother. "Hey mom…No she hasn't shown up. Mom what's going on?"

Alex sat down almost missing her chair. Adam caught her and guided her to her seat. Billy hung up the phone and looked at Alex sadly.

"Mom said that a couple of the Fears have gone missing." Billy said nervously. Krissy, Hannah, and a new girl named Anna. None of the guys know where they've gone. Mom doesn't know if something really bad happened or if they have only run away."

Adam hugged Alex close knowing that she was terrified. She hugged him back and with a huge sigh got to her feet. "Well lets get to learnin."

No one moved. They just looked at her in surprise. Alex forced a smile. "I'm ok guys, really. You all know what Krissy and Hannah looks like. I know I'm safe, so lets just act normal and get to class."

"Are you sure?" Sami asked concerned. "You should go back to your dorm and one of us will check up on you every now and then."

Alex took a deep breath and nodded. "I guess you're right. I wouldn't be able to concentrate any way."

"I'll walk you to your dorm." Adam said quickly."

Not such a good idea Romeo." Doni said shaking her head. "Knowing you two, Adam will be late and questions will be asked. They might not allow Alex to not go to classes if that happens."

Alex smiled and rubbed her face in Adam's shirt. "Sadly she's right. You go to class and take me good notes. I'll talk to you at practice."

Adam nodded and every one headed for class except Alex. She sat down to finish her breakfast. When she believed she was alone she put her head in her hands and sighed heavily. She should have known things wouldn't stay the way they where.

"I wont let him hurt you." Alex heard some one say. She turned around and smiled sadly at who stood behind her.

"Portman, you don't have to worry about me." Alex assured him. She stood up and started to walk away but Portman grabbed her arm to stop her. Alex turned towards him but looked away. She knew he was looking at her with all the heartache in his eyes, that he had gone through for the last three years.

"Please Dean don't." Alex said still looking away.

"Just listen to what I have to say." Portman pleaded. "Let me walk you to your dorm."

Alex looked around the cafeteria and sighed. She knew if she said no he would be hurt even more. She nodded and he let go of her arm. They walked into the dorm and Alex shut the door behind them. Portman sat down on Doni's bed and Alex sat down on her own.

"I'm scared for you Alex." Portman said looking down at his feet. "I know you're in love with Adam and I respect that. But I will not sit back and watch you get hurt by the Fears. My feelings have never changed for you and I'm sure you know that. Alex…I'm in love with you."

Alex stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She knew how hard it was for him to say. He had held it in for three years and she knew that. The torture he must have gone through to keep his mouth shut and she couldn't reply. She didn't know what to say with out making things worse.

"I don't expect you to leave Adam and jump in my arms, but I want you to know I'd guard you with my life." Portman said getting up and walking up behind her. "Please…Just don't push me away. Don't put up a block between us."

Alex turned around and almost jumped when she realized how close he was to her. Without even thinking, Portman leant down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. Alex took a step back.

"You need to go to class Dean." Alex said softly. Portman nodded. He knew by her reaction and voice that she wasn't mad at him, but he knew he had gone to far with out her having to say. When he left Alex sat down on her bed and brought her knees up to her chest. She couldn't believe he had just kissed her. He had wanted to do that for three years and when he did, it wasn't from a man full of lust. It was from a man full of pain.

**XOX**

Alex was woken up later that day by Doni. "I'm skipping last block."

Alex sat up in bed and looked at her alarm clock. Sure enough, she had slept away most of the day. Doni sat down on the edge of Alex's bed and Alex sighed heavily.

"He told you didn't he?" Alex asked and Doni shook her head.

"He looked upset all day, but he wouldn't talk to me." Doni said with a sad smile. "He only gets that way when it comes to you. So what happened between you two?"

"Alex looked out the window biting her lower lip in thought. "He admitted that he was in love with me….then…then he kissed me."

"What!" Doni screeched. She clasped her hands over her mouth and asked much more quietly. "What? What did you do?"

"Stepped away and told him it was time for him to get to class." Alex admitted. "Doni, I didn't know what to do!"

Doni gave Alex a hug. "It's ok Alex. He'll get over it. You handled him the right way."

Alex nodded but she wasn't so sure. She looked at her alarm clock again. "I cant believe I slept almost all day. Did any one check up on me? I kind of feel bad if they did."

"Connie gave Adam her key during lunch and he stayed with you the whole lunch period and his study hall." Doni said with a smile. "According to Julie it was a very cute scene when she came to get him."

Alex couldn't help but giggle. "Awe tell me!"  
"Well he had fallen asleep next to you and you had curled up in his arms. According to Julie it looked like he was holding you all protective like." Done said then pretended to gag. "I cant believe you got me girl talking! Gag me out!"

Alex laughed and threw her pillow at her. "Oh hush. You know you've got to jump over to the girly side once in a while. And I think what Adam did was sweet."

Doni threw the pillow back with out saying a word. She then bit her bottom lip as if hesitant to say something.

"Spill." Alex said and Doni laughed. "Yes I am just that good at reading people. So spill, or I'll tell every one I know about the girl talk we just had, I'll even add in my own girly giggles and flipping of the hair."

"What!" Doni said jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare….ok so you would but…oh I cant."

"So what's her name?" Alex asked and Doni smiled. She should have know Alex would have guessed.

Doni looked down at her hands. "Ashley."

Alex shot up out of bed, wrapped Doni in a huge hug, let her go and did it again. "Oh my double cheese wiz, I knew it! I so knew if you guys met you'd hit it off! Bajesus I'm brilliant!"

"Hold your butt!" Doni said with a laugh. "I haven't even actually talked to her yet."

Alex smiled mischievously at her but Doni shook her head. "Ok fine I wont get involved, but I will be upset as hell if you don't make a move at some point this year."

"I will." Doni assured her. "Now get cleaned up and ready for practice."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks. **

When Alex skated onto the ice she was greeted with a large group hug from every one. Even the newbies and Orian. They were so surprised that she came, but glad that she had. Adam held her close not wanting to let her go. She smiled happily up at him.

"I am so glad your up." Adam said kissing her forehead.

"I heard you came to see me during lunch." Alex said prying his hands off her and holding them in her own. Why didn't you wake me?"

Adam just smiled. "You look so peaceful. I just didn't have the heart to wake you. That and I know how you are when you get woken up."

Alex smiled. She knew he was right. She was a bear when she got woken up. Alex skated over to the squad an they quickly got to work with the newbies. Alex stood back and watched. Some of the newbies had come a very long way in only a couple of days and the next day was tryouts. Frankie skated over to her and watched the newbies as well.

"What do you think?" Frankie asked. Alex smiled. She still loved his New York accent. She never could get tired of hearing it. "Do we have some potential Barbies?"

"I think this is going to be a harder tryout than any of the others." Alex admitted. "Got any girls you like yet?"

Frankie smiled. "Mary's done good this year. She's worked really hard. A couple of the newest girls can give last years girls a run for their money."

"You think we should allow some JV on our squad don't you?" Alex said and Frankie nodded. Alex sighed. She had thought about that as well, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Her sisters were against it big time. They reminded her of that fact every day. The squad was perfect in their eyes. One person she had thought about was Diana. Di had been excelling in practice and she was practically part of the group anyway. But Alex was also worried on how that would make her look. If she only let Diana on the Varsity squad it would make her look like she was picking favorites. As if she knew Alex was thinking about her, Diana skated up to her with a big smile.

"Alex! Did you see me?" Diana asked excitedly. Alex smiled. She had seen the girl do a complicated lift with Brad, that even she had problems performing with skates on. Diana gave Alex a huge hug then raced back to the squad. Alex sighed and skated over to Orian. He smiled knowing what she was about to say.

"Having trouble only picking twelve?" Orian asked and Alex nodded. "Yeah same here. I'm thinking of making it a fifteen member team. Just don't tell the team."

"I'll make you a deal." Alex said with a smirk. "If you put two new players on varsity, I'll up varsity squad to fifteen as well. That way if they get mad they'll just blame you."

Orian laughed. "If I go down your coming down with me."

"Then we have a deal?" Alex asked holding out her hand. Orian took her hand and shook it. Now they both had their work cut out for them.

Orian then turned to her with a sad look in his eye. "Can you go through all the paper work tonight? Emily wants to go skating tonight."

"Of course." Alex said with a smile. "Just don't forget your keys this time. I really don't like breaking you into this place."

Alex skated off and Orian smirked. She always seemed to know how to get the last word.

That night Alex had to once again break Orian and his daughter into the rink. Orian thanked Alex over and over again while he pushed Emily's wheelchair onto the ice. Emily looked up at Alex and rolled her eyes. Alex winked and headed back to Orian's office. Emily was a very sweet kid. She wanted to go to Eden Hall this year as a freshman but Orian didn't think it was such a good idea. The school wasn't very wheelchair accessible. He was also worried about the jerks that went to school there. Orian knew as long as the Ducks were there Emily wouldn't be picked on but this was their senior year and he didn't want things to change for her when they left. Even Alex tried to convince him to allow her to go. She had a very good argument till she had to admit that even Diana would leave the school before Emily would have.

Alex watched Orian guide Emily around the rink as she giggled happily. She then got right to work. She looked at the notes she, Orian, and Charlie had written about the newbies. She wasn't surprised to see that all three of them had something to say about the others sport. Diana seemed to have a lot of good notes from all three. At the end of each one from Charlie he just had to add: And she's a Portman? He even wrote one that read: It would be nice to watch the cheerleaders thinking wow that ones hot and not my cousin's are the shiz. Diana would be a good asset to the squad…. And she's as Portman?

Alex typed up all the notes on each person that had been collected in those few days and printed the list out. Beside each name on one of the papers were the letters Y for yes and N for no. then on two others there was one extra letter. V for varsity.

Alex started to clean up when Emily wheeled herself into the office fallowed by Orian. Emily looked so excited that Alex had to smile.

"What's up Chicken butt?" Alex asked.

"Not much Cherrios." Emily replied back and the girls winked at each other and Orian groaned.

"Whats new Cow poo."

"Not a lot hot shot."

"How are you fondue?"

"So so cookie dough."

"If you keep going i'm locking you both in here." Orian teased. The girls opened their mouths as if to start up again and Orian asked. "Where did you guys come up with that game?"

"The first time we met." Emily said proudly. "Alex asked me what's up chicken butt and then we just kept going till Adam put his hand over her mouth."

"Where's Banks when you need him?" Orian teased.

"Probably waiting outside in the cold for Alex to leave so he can walk her home." Emily said with a giggle. "He's so sweet. How can I get one?"

"Emily!" Orian said caught off guard.

"Well first you tie a rope around a tree and then around your foot. Then you trip any guy that walks past. If they cuss get rid of them. If they get angry at you get rid of them. If they ask if you are ok when they have clearly seen the rope after tripping over it…..tie that sucker up and take him home." Alex said and Orian shook his head.

"Come one Emily." Orian said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lets go home before she corrupts you."

"Or she could come stay in my dorm tonight since there is no school tomorrow." Alex said with a small wink at Emily. "I can have Fulton and Portman carry her up the stairs. I mean who wouldn't want to be in the arms of those two handsome and single bash brothers? Then tomorrow we'll mattress serf down and she'll meet you in the cafeteria by seven?"

"Maybe next time." Orian said hiding a smile. He was glad that the Ducks and squad accepted her as one of them. Emily waved goodbye and mouthed the words thanks for trying before letting her dad take her home. Alex yawned and started to pick up the mess she had made in Orian's office. She didn't know what he would do with out her or Charlie. They had pretty much organized the whole office for him. That way he always had to ask them were things where and they always knew the juicy news first. She was about ready to pick up her papers and leave when she noticed a transfer paper. She picked it up and read the name. It sounded vary familiar to her. Then it clicked. One of the old Ducks was transferring to Eden Hall.

**XOX**

Alex was very excited when she walked into tryouts. She sat next to Orian while Charlie sat on the other side of him. Alex leaned over and whispered something to Orian. He looked surprised but nodded. After the first try out Alex shook her head and forced the boys to change places with her. It now went Orian, Alex and Charlie.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked when the guys sat back down.

"Sorry, it felt so American Idolish I had to make it feel right." Alex said with a laugh. "I wish Russ was here though. I would have gotten rid of you and made Orian Simmon."

After a while the guys started to realize what Alex was talking about. Each person trying out was given a random task to perform by Julie or Sami. After they had completed or failed the task they stood and looked up at them as if waiting for the horrific criticism. When Diana skated on to the ice Alex couldn't resist giving the girl shit.

"What are you…what are you going to sing darling, skate, I mean skate. What are you going to skate?" Alex said bobbing her head a little bit. Then turned to Charlie. "Its skate right?"

"Oh shut up Alex and take another sleeping pill." Charlie said in a British accent and Alex smacked him.

"Don't pick on my girl Paula! She's like my idol." Alex said then winked at Diana. "Go on girl. Show us what you got."

When Diana was finished Alex stood up and clapped her hands. "I...Love…Her…I love her. I…Love…Her."

Diana laughed and walked out of the room not even wanting to hear what the others had to say. Orian rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You just couldn't resist could you?"

Alex just smirked. No, no she could not.

**XOX**

On Monday there was a line of people waiting out side of the Deans office just waiting to see who made Cheerleading and who made the Hockey team. Alex just smirked. She knew exactly who made what considering she type up all the lists. She was just glad that none of them knew that. She would rather keep her head that day. As the students saw her coming the cleared her a path. Alex giggled.

"Awe its like I'm Moses and you're my red sea." Alex said and most of the students smirked the rest of them where too nervous to even comprehend the meaning of her joke. Slowly she posted the JV Cheerleading squad names and JV Hockey names.

Alex waited for every one from the list to read they're name's before she put up the next one. She then posted the Varsity ones. She saw the Ducks and Squad lining up behind every one else and couldn't wait, yet could at the same time, see their reactions.

**VARSITY CHEERLEADING**

_Alex ConwayBrad Conway_

_Collin ConwayMandy Conway_

_Misty ConwaySami Conway_

_Sara ConwaySassy Conway_

_Frankie Frisky Chris James_

_Drew JohnsonMary Jones_

_Danny LawsonSeth Mosby_

_Diana Portman_

**VARSITY HOCKEY**

_Lester AvermanAdam Banks_

_Charlie ConwayJulie Gaffney_

_Guy GermainMadison Green_

_Greg GoldbergJesse Hall_

_Luis MendozaConnie Moreau_

_Dean PortmanFulton Reed_

_Dwayne RobertsonRuss Tyler_

_Ken Wu_

Alex watched as they all read down the line. None of them seemed to understand why they posted a Varsity list. That was till Sami spotted the three new names.

"Chris James? Mary Jones? Diana Portman?" Sami asked turning on Alex. "What the hell is this crap?"

"Its called we're seniors now. Its time to grow up and allow some newbies into our world. And besides one of those three will be the new captain next year when I leave." Alex said with a smile. "The Team expanded and so did we."

"The team expanded! What do you mean the team expanded!" Charlie asked looking at the list. "Who the hell is Madison Green? Oh I remember him! The Adamish looking one…. Do you realize how many Adam look a likes there are this year? So now we know why you picked Madison."

Alex smiled. "I didn't pick Madison…Orian did. I picked your other new team mate. And if you missed his name on the list then you'll just have to wait till he transfers here on Wednesday."

Alex turned and walked away as the Ducked read and reread the list looking for the name.

At Lunch Diana raced up to Alex and gave her a huge hug then ran away again. Alex looked over at the other two Portman's confused. Usually when the girl hugged her she knew why. Doni couldn't help but laugh.

"This morning when Diana read the lists, she only read the JV one. Dean had to literally pick her up and take her back down there to show her that she made varsity." Doni said then smiled at the memory. "I haven't seen any thing that funny since the time Diana stole Dean's cookies and he locked her in her room till mom came home. Or so he thought. She climbed out her window and came back in through the front door then just stood behind him for what? Two hours till he turned around and saw her."

Portman laughed and shook his head. "Naw how bout the time Alex and Kayla took a drink of water then pretended to sneeze all over you. You chased them around the apartment for like three hours before you collided with the couch."

"To my defense, that wasn't there when those two girls ran through the living room. They just popped up when I went through." Doni protested and Alex seemed lost in thought.

"Holy cow guys I almost forgot about that day. That was the day Butler called Adam….I was so pissed at you for that, that I sort of blocked out all the fun we had that day. Water balloon fight on the roof despite the fact it was raining and we where already wet."

Alex gave Adam a hug as she went down memory lane with the two Portman siblings. Adam wondered if he ever had that much fun with him and his family. As if Alex knew what he was thinking she nudged him.

"Oh you think the cupcake fight was fun! Oh it doesn't even compare to the chocolate fight We had at Adams. It was me and Adam against Amanda, Frankie, and Adam's parents. We had that kitchen so destroyed by the end of that. I think there is still chocolate on the ceiling."

"No the best part of that was when Amanda's dogs Skittles and Rainbow came running in knocking every one down." Adam said and Alex burst out laughing. Skittles was a Beagle and Rainbow was a Weiner dog. "I've never seen those dogs so dirty in my life. They where so excited to get filthy that they hid under my bed for two days so Amanda wouldn't clean them up."

"Oh so that's the reason your room smells like chocolate dog." Alex teased. She looked over at Portman and smiled. "But then I guess its better than stale pizza and three week old Mountain Dews."

Portman laughed. "Hey I grew out of that faze!"

Fulton shook his head. "No he didn't."

Alex laughed and caught Portman's eye. He smiled at her but that was it. Instead of her putting up a block between them it was him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mighty Ducks.**

That day at practice, Orian surprised them all with a game day. When the Ducks and Squad skated onto the ice, Alex broke away from the others and raced towards Emily.

"Emmy Angel!" Alex said grabbing the arms of the girls wheelchair and spinning her around. The girl laughed causing her father to smile. He really had never seen her so happy except when she was with the Ducks.

"What's up chicken butt?" Alex said. Adam came up behind her and put a hand over her mouth. Emily giggled.

"Looks like the funs over." Orian said with a laugh. "Thanks Banksie."

"Welcome coach." Adam said taking his hand away from Alex's mouth. He then took a hold of the handles of Emily's wheelchair and pushed her to the Ducks and Squad.

"Madison, Mary, Diana, and Chris." Adam said and all four stepped forward. "Madison Green is a new Duck and the other three are on the Squad. Guys this is Emily Orian. Coach Orian's daughter and our honorary Duck."  
"Ha, honorary Duck." Alex said with a laugh. "She's a honorary Squad member. Why? Because we all know the Squad is way cooler."

Emily patted Adam's hand. "She's right."

Charlie laughed. "Oh we'll see about that! Ice Volleyball. Ducks vs. Squad. Nine six players on the ice at a time. Captain of losing team takes the other out for ice cream."

"Now hold up a sec." Diana said looking some what confused. "Why only the captains get ice cream?"

The squad laughed. Sami gave Charlie a sideways hug. "Cause Charlie knows he's going to lose and doesn't want to buy ice cream for the whole squad."

"For your information, I was thinking of Alex." Charlie said with a smirk. "Since she is my favorite cousin and all I'd hate to see her have to blow her money that way. When all I have to do is go to the diner and mom would just give you all ice cream."

"Oh its on like Donkey Kong on Bananaroids." Alex said snapping her fingers with over dramatic attitude.

"Bananaroids?" Madison asked looking at his teammates for an explanation.

Adam put his arm around his girlfriend and pulled her close. "It's steroids for Monkeys. You'll get used to her lingo." He then whispered in Alex's ear. "And your going down."

Alex got as close to him as she could with out touching him. "Bring it on hot stuff."

She pretended to go in for a kiss then turned around and skated off to her squad. The squad went nuts with their burn jokes and Adam skated back to his team. He knew Alex was avoiding his eye so that she wouldn't smile at him. Orian quickly got Emily off the ice and into the stands knowing how competitive the group got. When he was sure Emily was at the safest distance and was still able to watch, he went back to the ice.

"Captains pick your first six victims…I mean team mates." Orian announced. "Charlie you go first since Alex did last time."

Charlie smiled. "Wise choice choosing the oldest, wisest and best looking captain. Catlady, Portman, Guy, Connie, Banks, and myself."

When Charlie got done picking Alex smiled and crossed her arms. "Just to clarify things…. Your only older by ten minutes and fifteen seconds. Sami, Frankie, Seth, Misty, DiDi, and….Brad."

Charlie shook his head. He had chosen his most competitive players first while Alex picks were just plain random. But he was very surprised that she didn't pick herself.

"Alright." Orian said then blew his whistle. "Take your places."

Every body who was not playing first took a seat on the bench. When every one was in position Orian passed the Volleyball to Sami. Sami stood behind the temporary Volleyball court line then waited for the serve whistle. When Orian gave it, Sami served a fast ball back at Guy who stood in the back left corner. He was caught off guard and when he bumped it the ball went straight up in the air.

"Help." He said taking a couple steps back.

"Mine!" Connie said sending it flying over the net only to have it set and spiked right back to her. She got a side arm on the ball and sent it back towards Portman. He spiked the ball but it was surprisingly blocked by Diana. No one could believe she had actually jumped up to block the ball and landed back on her skates with out falling or twisting an ankle. The ball dropped just in front of the net on the Ducks side. The squad began to chant happily. "Portman got served! Portman got served!"

By the time Orian stopped the game at a tie two hours later, mostly every player had gotten injured in some way. There were five twisted ankles, twenty seven skinned knees. Twenty skinned elbows, six bruised hips and one broken nose.

"Next time we play on mats." Orian said holding a Kleenex to his bleeding nose.

"I really am sorry Coach." Mary said and Alex gave her a sideways hug.

"Don't worry about it Mary. He knows better than to stand any where on the icw when we get competitive." Alex said with a smile. "Sophomore year he had a stick in the face from Adam. Had to get stitches on his left leg from Charlie. Two broken fingers from Julie. And a scar on his left hand from me."

"And that was only their sophomore year." Emily said wheeling up to them. "Dad used to come home looking like he came home from a battle zone."

"Alright, alright." Orian said with a laugh. "Any one want pizza?"

"You paying?" Charlie asked and Orian nodded. "We'll get ready."

Every one rushed off the ice. Emily laughed and looked up at her dad. "You know if you told them you'd pay for food you'd have such a good team the pro's wouldn't even be able to touch them." Emily said and Orian hid a smile.

"And then I'd be broke." He said talking Emily off the ice and took her to the car. That way they were ready when the kids came out. To his surprise he didn't even get her out of her wheelchair before they came up behind him.

"I'll get her coach." Portman said picking Emily up and putting her in the front seat of Orian's car. Emily blushed and quietly thanked him. Fulton collapsed her chair and put it in the trunk. Orian smiled he never had any other team help with Emily like the Ducks. They always tried to prove that they could be responsible enough to take her out or have her stay over. Orian knew he could trust them. He just was very protective of his little girl. He didn't want anything to happen to her.

"See you guys at the pizza place." Orian said. "Any one need a ride?"

"We do." Portman said indicating him and Diana. Orian nodded and the Portman kids got into the car and they drove off.

Alex then turned to every one else. "Any body else need a ride?"

Every one looked at each other then Finally Charlie spoke up. "Naw man, we'll meet you and Adam there."

Adam smiled at Alex and took a set of car keys out of his pocket. "Are you sure?"

Charlie almost jumped into Adam's arms "I'm riding with Cake-eater!"

Alex laughed. Adam had a very nice 2006 red and black dodge viper. He rarely drove it so when he did Charlie was the one who usually got a ride.

Alex ended up taking Mary, Madison, Chris and Misty. The others got a ride from the triplet and Mandy. When they got to the pizza place Orian, Emily, Portman and Diana were already in side. The group walked in and took over the back of the restaurant. Alex sat down next to Portman and Adam sat on the other side of her.

"I'm impressed at how well you did with Emily." Alex whispered to Portman. With out missing a beat he turned towards her.

"I take care of those who mean something to you." He said then went right back to teasing Diana. Alex was caught off guard then turned back towards Adam. He had an odd look on his face and Alex realized he had heard what Portman had said. He looked a little hurt but said nothing. The whole time they were at the pizza place Adam seemed a little cold toward her. Portman was the only one that seemed to notice. He looked at Alex but she shook her head. Adam didn't even touch Alex till they were out in the parking lot. He walked her to her car and kissed her goodbye. No none thought about it till they actually heard him say goodbye. They watched him and Charlie get into the car and drive off.

"What was that about?" Sami asked as she watched her sister nervously. Every one knew Alex and Adam never said goodbye to each other. It was always later or see you. "You guys ok?"

Alex glanced back at Portman and he saw a flash of anger in her eyes but then she smiled. "No, where just having an off day. Every one has them."

Alex got into her car but no one got in with her. Then Connie and Julie got in. they had a feeling she'd want to girl talk when they got back to the dorms and sure enough they were right.

"I cant believe this." Alex said flinging herself on her bed. Connie and Julie quickly went and sat down on either side of her bed and Doni sat up on her bed.

"What's wrong?" Doni asked and Alex sat up on her elbows.

"Adam heard something Portman said and jumped to conclusions." Alex said looking over at Doni. Doni sighed and came to sit on the bed with her roommates.

"What did my oh so moronic brother say?" Doni asked a little angry.

"Well I told him I was impressed with how he did with Emily and he simply replied with I take care of people who mean something to you." Alex said then sighed. "Adam over heard."

"Wow, What!" Connie said then looked at the other two girls. She then realized she was the only one out of the loop. "What don't I know here?"

"Portman kissed Alex." Julie said and Alex and Doni stared at her. Julie sighed. "Portman told me right after it happened. But that's all he said. I don't know how or why it happened."

"He told you!" Doni said in awe. "I heard about it from Alex."

"Portman still likes Alex! I thought he had a thing for Amanda!" Connie said confused. "I mean those two did go on a double date with Fulton and Diana."

"Fulton and Diana!" The other three said in surprise. Connie smiled. "Well at least I'm still in the loop with some things. But no, there is no Fulton and Diana. Apparently the only thing Diana did was wine and bug Portman. Then she went ballistic when Amanda tried to kiss Portman goodbye on the cheek."

Doni laughed. "That's because she knows Portman still likes Alex and in her twisted little brain of hers, she thinks she has a chance with golden boy. But she likes Alex to much to try and break them up so she's hoping my dear dumb ass brother will."

Alex giggled catching her room mates off guard. "Doesn't it seem odd calling your brother Portman?"

Doni shook her head. "Not after going to this school for three years. If I call him Dean people don't know who I'm talking about. The teachers have even stopped calling Diana and me by our last names. When they do all the girls in our classes squeal and look around like he magically appeared in the class room or something."

"Wow, wait a minute." Connie said holding up her hands. Then nudged Alex. "Stop changing the subject. I need to get info about this kiss."

Portman confessed his love for me then kissed me." Alex said as if it was no big deal. "I backed away and told him to go to class. Our lips barely touched before I moved away."

"Does Adam know about it?" Julie asked and Alex shook her head.

"No but he suspects Portman still likes her and he's scared that if Alex finds out she'll go for him." Connie replied causing the girls to stare at her blankly. Connie smiled and quickly explained. "Amanda told Adam that during the date, Portman would perk up if Alex was mentioned. So Adam told Guy about it because he knew Charlie would run off and tell Alex, but he forgot that Guy tells me everything."

"So I should go talk to Adam." Alex said and the girls smiled.

"Good idea." Doni replied. Alex smiled and went to go find her boyfriend.

She headed up to his room when she was stopped in the hallway by Charlie.

"Hey Alex….Do you want ice cream? I want ice cream. Lets go get some ice cream." Charlie said linking his arm with hers. "Hey who knows I may even pay. Ice cream is good."

Alex paused and looked at her cousin knowing something was up. Her glare hardened every second Charlie didn't talk. Soon Charlie broke. "Portman is in there talking with Adam and it didn't look to pretty."

Alex sighed and headed to Adam's room with Charlie still trying to convince her to go get ice cream. Alex pushed open the door and then turned to Charlie annoyed with him already. "No god damn it Charlie I don't want ice cream."

"Ok." Charlie said then turned and left. Alex then turned to the two boys standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Portman asked angering Alex a little more.

"I came up to talk to my boyfriend." Alex said with a sarcastic smile. "and on the way up here I heard from an annoying ice cream loving birdie that you where up here. So I came to talk to my boyfriend like I had started out to do in the first place."

Adam turned away from her and Alex knew things were worse than they had been. She then turned to Portman.

"I need to talk to Adam alone." Alex said sternly. "I'll deal with you later."

"No how about you deal with him now." Adam said sitting down on his bed. He turned to Alex and could see he was trying his hardest not to cry. "I want to know what is really going on between you two."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the mighty ducks.**

**AN: Sorry for taking so long on this update and sorry for the short chapter. I'm going to have to refresh my memory. Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

Alex couldn't believe Adam had to ask her that. "Adam there is nothing going on between Portman and I. I love and chose you."

"You can always change your mind." Adam said a little sadly.

"Listen you stupid preppy she loves you more than you can imagine. And if she wouldn't come to me after I kissed her she won't any time soon." Portman said and Alex groaned. He didn't have to tell Adam about the kiss.

"YOU KISSED!" Adam said getting to his feet angrily. Alex grabbed for his arm but he pulled away. "When was this!"

"It wasn't even really a kiss." Portman admitted. "I made a move and she stepped away from me. Preppy she loves you, but if you break her heart I'll ring your neck."

"You are not helping!" Alex demanded pushing Portman towards the door. "Leave before you make things worse."

Portman left and Alex turned to a still very angered Adam. She walked up to him as his back was turned and wrapped her arms around him. She then kissed his back. "Adam, I love you so much. No other guy could ever come between us because no guy makes me feel the way you do."

Alex could feel Adam relax in her arms. He turned in her arms and kissed her. The kiss was surprisingly very hot and wild. Alex pushed Adam to the bed and he sat down. She then straddled him. Adam put his head on her chest as he hugged her close to him.

"I don't ever want to lose you Alex." Adam said and Alex kissed the top of his head.

"Oh baby you got nothin to worry about." Alex said with a huge smile.

~*~

On Wednesday Alex was very excited. She knew that she and Orian were the only two who knew the Halls were transferring to Eden Hall that day. She had convinced Dean Buckly to let her show them around the school and so now she was waiting for them to show up. She looked at her phone and sighed. She had fifteen minutes to show them around the school and then get them to hockey practice but the boys were late. They walked in a few seconds later.

"My gosh and holy cheese boys! What took you so long?" Alex asked as she raced over to them and gave them a hug.

"Sorry the bus was running late." Jesse said smiling at Alex. "god I can't believe its been four years."

Alex laughed. "And who's fault would that be Jester?"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know." Jesse said with a smile. Alex showed the boys around campus and to their room. She looked around the room for a moment then smiled at Jesse.

"You ready to play some hockey?" She asked with a smirk. Jesse smiled.

"Oh hell yeah!" Jesse replied.

"Well then lets get going!" Alex said and intertwined her arm with his as she started to lead him away.

"Hey what about me?" Terry asked. Alex smiled over her shoulder at him.

"In a few minutes my friends Ashley and Billy and Portman's sister Doni will be coming to get you and take you to the mall." Alex explained. "But don't get freaked if Ashley and Doni start making out. They're kinda becoming a couple. But Billy's cool. He's actually known as Adam 2 because he looks so much like Adam. Oh hey tell Doni to call Portman he hasn't talked to any of the ducks lately."

"Uh will do?" Terry said sounding a little confused. Alex just smiled and sent him on his way as she lead Jesse to the ice rink. As he got his stuff on Alex went on to practice.

Alex got on to the ice it seemed like all hell broke loose.

"Where the heck have you been?" Sami asked with her hands on her hip like a scolding mother.

"Do you realize we have been waiting for a half an hour for you?" Charlie asked. Adam walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"Ok I'd like to keep my girlfriend alive so lets all just cool down." Adam demanded.

"You're only taking her side so you'll eventually get laid." Portman said and Alex turned on him.

"You are out of line!" She growled but he only smirked back at her.

"Man did I come back at the wrong time or what." Jesse said causing every one to turn.

"O.M.G Jesse!" Misty said racing to him and giving him a hug. "Your back?"

"Yeah didn't Alex tell you?" Jesse asked and by the look on every one's faces they didn't even give her a chance.

"See what happens when you jump me like you all do! You miss all the sweet ass things I know!" Alex said and Adam laughed bringing her into a hug. Alex held on to him tightly.

"So we're good?"Alex whispered in his ear. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." Adam replied and Alex blushed. She was really in love.


End file.
